1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), particularly relates to a PCB having a reinforcing layer formed on a peripheral portion thereof and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
PCBs are important components in various electronic devices. To meet miniaturization requirements of electronic devices, PCBs become thinner and thinner. However, warping easily occurs in thin PCBs due to internal stress present therein, particularly in peripheral portions of the PCBs, which finally may cause registration errors during a manufacturing process of the PCBs, or an assembling process of PCB with other electronic elements. Generally, the degree of warping increases with the distance to the center of the PCB.
What is needed, therefore, is a PCB and a method for manufacturing the same to overcome the above-described problems.